


A drunken rollercoaster

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk!Laura, F/F, Fluff I guess, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Laura. When Laura confesses that she's never been drunk, Carmilla promises to change that, but when she realizes what Laura is like drunk, she wishes she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drunken rollercoaster

“Come on, Carm!”  
“Please put your shirt back on, we’re in public”  
“Dance with me,” Laura pleaded, shaking her hips.  
“I won’t dance with you until you put your shirt back on, cupcake,”  
“But I’m hoooot,” Laura whined.  
“A hot freakin’ mess,” Carmilla muttered under her breath.  
Laura didn’t seem to have heard her. “Why won’t you dance with me?” she pouted, tears filling her big brown eyes.  
“Oh jeez, cupcake, look I’m dancing. Don’t cry,” Carmilla stood up and swayed lightly.  
‘Yaay! It’s fun isn’t it? Isn’t it fun Carm?” Laura exclaimed, all signs of sadness forgotten. Carmilla sighed, if she’d known that Laura was an emotional wreck as a drunk, she would never have let her go this far. But then again, that’s how she’d landed in this situation in the first place. 

“Carm?” Carmilla looked up from her book. “What kind of a drunk are you?” Laura asked.  
“I’m a vampire, I don’t get drunk,” Carmilla stated. “But,” she sat up and swung her legs out of bed. “I used to be reckless, i'd do things I knew I’d regret later on, much like now sober,” she chuckled. “Why the sudden interest?”  
“Well, it’s just… It’s stupid really, but I don’t know what I’m like as a drunk because I’ve never really been drunk,” Laura muttered the last part of her ramble.  
Carmilla’s eyes widened. “You’re 19, in college and have never been drunk? We’re going to have to change that cupcake,” Carmilla smirked. “Tomorrow you and I are going out. No buts, no excuses.”

And that’s how they ended up at some Zeta bro’s house party, with a half-naked, fully drunk Laura, and a very frustrated Carmilla trying to keep her under control.  
“Oh, let’s play beerpong,” Laura eyed the game excitedly.  
“Let’s not,” Carmilla said, wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist to restrict her. “I’m taking you home,”  
“But I’m having fun,” Laura pouted.  
“Yeah, and I’m not. You’re a nightmare,” As soon as Carmilla said it, she saw the change in Laura’s face. “Oh crap,” she muttered.  
“I’m what?” Laura’s bottom lip trembled.  
“You’re an absolute delight, now come with me, and put this on” Carmilla threw Laura’s shirt at her and started guiding Laura out but she refused to move. “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Carmilla sighed and scooped Laura in her arms, bridal style. Laura started to hum the bridal march as Carmilla wormed her way through crowds of people to the door. Just as she was about to put Laura down to open it, a sea of Zeta’s came in, leaving the door wide open for Carmilla and Laura.  
“You know, I liked it better when I didn’t know what you’re like drunk,” Carmilla told Laura as they neared their dorm.  
“I didn’t, being drunk is fun, exciting, I wanna do it again tomorrow!” Laura exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.  
“Let’s see how you feel about that tomorrow morning, buttercup,”  
Carmilla slowly set Laura on the floor as she unlocked and opened their door. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and into some pj’s,” Carmilla said softly as she started unbuttoning Laura’s shirt.  
“Hmm Carm, I like where you’re going,” Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla and missed her mouth, leaving a wet mark on Carmilla’s cheek.  
“No, not while you’re drunk, and definitely not if you’re going to slobber all over me,” Laura pouted but Carmilla ignored it as she slid the shirt of Laura’s arms.  
Laura wrapped her arms around herself “I’m coold,” she whined. Carmilla tossed her a Doctor Who shirt. “Here, it’s your favourite. Now you’re going to have to help me with your jeans,” Carmilla unzipped Laura’s boots and pulled them off. Laura unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them. Carmilla handed her a pair of shorts and helped her into bed. “Don’t go to sleep yet, you need a drink,”  
“I’ve had a drink, I’ve had like 10 drinks,” Laura counted on her hands.  
“Just get into bed,” Carmilla rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass from the kitchen. She walked into their tiny, messy bathroom and filled the glass with cold water. She came back in the room to find Laura sitting up straight with a big smile on her face. “What are you all smiley about?” Carmilla asked as she handed Laura the glass. “Drink up, it’ll help with the hangover,”  
“I just realised that you love me,”  
“of course I do cupcake, why would you think differently?”  
“I don’t, it’s just that the way you’re taking care of me shows that you really are a big softie,” Laura smiled and downed the water. Carmilla tried to hide a smile as she told Laura  
“Just go to sleep, and don’t complain about feeling like shit tomorrow,”  
“Yes boss,” Laura saluted her before sinking into her pillow and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
“I love you, but you a lot of work,”


End file.
